1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a powered dental floss, and more particularly to a powered dental floss driven by an incorporated motor to vibrate a floss along its length for an oral hygiene operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Manual dental floss has been provided in the art which comprises a handle and a floss in the form of a thread stretched between two forked ends of the handle. In order to effectively clean between the teeth by the floss, the user is required to vibrate the floss finely by repetitively and quickly moving one's hand gripping the handle. However, such manual operation of the dental floss produces fatigue of the wrist and of the fingers accumulating from repeated vibrations along the length of the floss, in addition to that the manual operation is difficult to impart a fine vibrating motion. Therefore, the manually operated dental floss is found still unsatisfactory in that it is cumbersome to use and is not expected to give a fine and effective vibration motion for interproximal cleaning.